Vending machines provide simple systems for conducting transactions to provide consumers with products and services. Such vending machines typically dispense tickets, such as transit tickets, to users at convenient locations. While such vending machines prove to be convenient to users, the vending machines can often be expensive for a product or service provider to operate and maintain. Additionally, as ticket vending machines become more prominent and advanced, users must learn many new complex interfaces, which can be difficult and prompt users to find alternative transaction sources. Embodiments of the invention may provide solutions to these and other problems.